Night's Embrace: The 124th Hunger Games, an SYOT
by CA5HMON3Y
Summary: Panem readies itself for the 124th Hunger Games. Tributes will clash, alliances made and broken, and lives will be lost, but in the end, one Tribute will stand above the battle. One will claim their right as Victor. (Open SYOT)
1. Introduction

**Night's Embrace - 124th Hunger Games**

Bay Aberforth - District 4, Victor of 123rd Hunger Games

The sun had risen high by the time he'd made it to the pier, glimmering off the water. The black platform had begun to look increasingly small as more and more people crowded around it in anticipation of the coming Reaping. He watched as an Avox fixed a microphone stand into place, testing it with a tap of a finger. The screens flashed and came to life, displaying the image of the infamous stage.

Bay raised a sun-tanned hand to his eyes, watching as the tributes filed in to their respective seating areas. Bay caught his own reflection in the still water closest to the edge of the pier, where he was standing. He saw the late night and the early morning he had spent with his prep team readying for today had paid off. His golden blond hair was fixed to perfection (as Precilla would accept nothing less for her little Victor boy), and though his face felt thickly caked with makeup, he still thought he could detect a hint of the dark circles underneath his eyes from his sleep deficit. The suit his Stylist had made for him was an opulent navy, fit for the first reaping of a recent Victor and new mentor, decorated in small golden anchors at the neck and cuffs. It was comfortable, yet tight enough to showcase the ripple of muscle hidden beneath his honey colored skin. He definitely couldn't say he wasn't pleased.

The giddy chatter of the crowded square was just beginning to die down when Bay finally tore his eyes from the radiant sea and started towards the stage preparing himself to return to the spotlight. It had only been a month since his last national appearance, and if he was honest with himself he actually missed it. It felt as if he was a god - people pampering him and praising him to no end. He swiftly moved through the crowd dodging every person who could possibly have an interest of stopping him. However, it was no surprise that a voice rang out with a loud, unavoidable "Bay!"

They wanted the Mentors to stand by the Representative while they drew the names of the Tributes for the Districts' annual penance. He ascended the stairs on to the platform and immediately felt the eyes of a nation on him. With Bay taking his place, the Representative began her lofty introduction, celebrating the necessity of the Games to ensure a prosperous and strong Panem, ending with the traditional video message from the President. Now it was time; Bay straightened up, the click of the Representative's heels sounding through the silent pier as she neared the Female Reaping Bowl.

_A/N: Hey there thanks for reading! This fic is based after Katniss's rebellion having failed. District 12 is still in the process of rebuilding, and 13 now has to send tributes to the Games under the rule of First Lady Casseopia Snow and her husband, Alair Poffin. The submission form_ _is in my bio along with deadline information~ PM me if you have any questions! All submissions should also be done through PM, thanks! Byeeee_


	2. Tributes List

This chapter is the Tribute list and will be updated as we receive more Tributes, so keep them coming! For now there are no names, just how many we have for each slot; once we have enough we'll decide which ones are in and post the names. Thanks for all your submissions so far!

**District 1 boy: **** -**

**District 1 girl:**** 2**

**District 2 boy:**** 1**

**District 2 girl:**** -**

**District 3 boy:**** -**

**District 3 girl:**** -**

**District 4 boy:**** 1**

**District 4 girl:**** -**

**District 5 boy:**** 1**

**District 5 girl:**** -**

**District 6 boy:**** -**

**District 6 girl:**** -**

**District 7 boy:**** -**

**District 7 girl:**** -**

**District 8 boy:**** -**

**District 8 girl:**** -**

**District 9 boy:**** -**

**District 9 girl:**** -**

**District 10 boy:**** -**

**District 10 girl:**** 1**

**District 11 boy:**** -**

**District 11 girl:**** 2**

**District 12 boy:**** -**

**District 12 girl:**** -**

**District 13 boy:**** 1**

**District 13 girl:**** -**


End file.
